creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Avarelle
Personal Information Name: Avarelle (Ava) Jade Carson (Real Name), Ava Jade Veralis (Adopted Name) Alias: Ava, Avarelle, Forgotten Age: 24 Birthday: December 16, 1994 Birthplace: Toronto, Canada Gender: Female Species: Ghost Status: Undead Combat Weapon: None (Hands) Method of Killing: If someone is alone in the Cliff side, she will approach them, and then pulls them in the closest shadow, and kills them, or even push them off the cliff Other Catchphrase: Good Luck Being Forgotten! Theme Song: None (Cuz' i couldn't find one) Personality: Mad, Deranged, and Insane Backstory Avarelle (Ava) Jade Carson was once The only child of the Carson family. She loved wearing twin braids or tails on her hair when she was a little kid. Ava is like any other normal girl; she has friends, a normal family, and goes to school like anyone else. Ava likes having company once because she said 'It would keep Her Away from Danger'. A few years have passed, Ava just turned 5, and Janine (her mother) is now pregnant with a girl. Ava was so excited and happy to finally have a little sister, But her excitement didn't last long enough... A few hours after Ava's birthday party, she went missing. No one has seen her ever since. Janine and Robert were so worried that they don't want to lose their first ever child. But, what really happened is that Ava was kidnapped and beaten her up by some men. Ava was in a coma for a month. And while that, she was living in her dreams for a long time in the hospital. The dream is about being forgotten by everyone she knows. Including her family, friends, Classmates/Schoolmates, Teachers, and even her own Sister. This was torture for Ava. She doesn't want that to happen. As she woke up, the doctors explained everything and asked who Ava's parents are. "M-my parents? Um...their names are Janine and Robert Carson." Ava answered quietly and slowly Ava got dressed and the doctor came with Ava to go to her house. "Ms. Carson. I believe this is your daughter, Avarelle." said the doctor. Ava saw a baby in Janine's hands. Which is presumably her little sister. "Avarelle? We don't have a daughter named Avarelle. I think you got the wrong house." Said Robert. Ava's face froze in shock. Her whole world stopped moving. "Y-Your joking right?". "No. I am so sorry. But, you should leave, we're getting ready to move houses." said Robert as he closes the door. Ava was crying, didn't believe that her own parents forgot about her. The doctor noticed Ava weeping on the ground. "I'm so sorry, Ava. I think your parents forgot about you...We need to put you on adoption." she said to Ava. Ava was put in adoption after since. She was crying all night on the orphanage bed. She did made friends in the orphanage. And there's always a time in every orphan's life, is to get adopted. Ava was adopted by the Veralis family. She thought it would change her whole life, but it made it even more worse. Ava was adopted by a horrible mother named Sarah. She is a spoiled brat, who keeps cheating on her husband, Gerald every time when he's not home. Sarah wouldn't even let Ava outside for over a second. Gerald was a very kind man. He makes Ava's new life better by buying her whatever she needs, and always taking care of her. Ava stayed with the Veralis family for 19 years, but one day, Sarah and Gerald started a massive argument. Gerald said he's divorcing Sarah, and move on in life with his parents. Ava didn't care. But when she heard that Gerald was divorcing Sarah and moving with his parents, Ava was heartbroken. She was crying, knowing that her adopted father that took care of her for 19 years is going to leave her with a spoiled, bratty woman. A few days after the divorce, Sarah started making Ava the 'Most Perfect Girl in the World'. She was putting makeup on her, dressing her up like a princess, and told her 'You will be exactly like me when you grow up'. When Ava refuses, Sarah will slap her hard in the face. Ava didn't like the life she was having then, so she decided to end it. At night, she got dressed, left the house, and escaped to a high cliff. She was standing by the edge of the cliff. And said; 'I don't like this life anymore...' She jumped with her eyes closed, and she opened it when she was about to reach the solid ground. Ava was reborn as a poltergeist, with her hair untied, blood dripping from her mouth, a gash on the right corner of her face, ripped clothes, and blood on her eyes. She was then living on the hill ever since. She was getting a little monotonous, so she decided to have a little bit of FUN. She sees a woman alone in the hill. She then pushed her off the mountain, rolling her down to a bloody and brutal demise. She then hid the body to the most hidden area she can find. She was then started to get obsessed with it, and decided to make it a hobby. Now, she does it every single day on people who are alone in the hill peak. "GOOD LUCK BEING FORGOTTEN!" Relationship Orientation: Straight Relationship: None Allies: NATALIA (Sister) Rivals: None Family * Little Sister (Biological): Natalia Venice Carson (NATALIA) (Alive) * Father (Biological): Robert Carson (Deceased) * Mother (Biological): Janine Carson (Deceased) * Father (Adoptive): Gerald Veralis (Alive) * Mother (Adoptive): Sarah Veralis (Alive) Appearance Hair Color: Brown Eyes: Light Blue Height: 5'4 Outfit: She wears a dark orange shirt, with an orange jacket (with ripped sleeves) and some blue ripped jeans. Stats Intelligence: 7 Strength: 8 Speed: 9 Agility: 6 Durability: 8 Facts * Her Little Sister (NATALIA) also became a Creepypasta. * The design is inspired by Shalinah Chan's Profile Picture. * The Hill where Ava is living in is more than a Kilometer in height. Probably 2. * After Ava's reincarnation, she started to have mixed emotions * If Ava were to reunite with her sister, she would always help and support Natalia. * Her creator is Shalinah-Chan. Template from Black Bullet235 Category:OC Category:Female Category:Tragic Category:Undead Category:Ghost Category:Deceased Parent(s) Category:Misanthrope Category:Supernatural Category:Spirit Category:Abandoned Category:Adult